In a data communication system, it is important to have reliable data transmission over a transmission medium. There are numerous factors that may affect the reliability and integrity of the data transmitted. For example, the reliability and integrity of the data transmitted may be affected by the transmitting system, the transmission medium, and/or the receiving system.